Geist Grace
Geist Grace , also known as Geist the Bloody is a non-player character in Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the Exorcist asterisk holder who serves the Glanz Empire and Kaiser Oblivion. Even if he severely injures someone, his asterisk allows him to "undo" the damage, leaving them with only the memory of the event, a power he uses to sadistically torture his victims.http://gematsu.com/2015/02/bravely-seconds-guardian-job-bloody-geist-revealed Profile Appearance Geist's age, origin and real name are all shrouded in mystery. He has short brown hair and red eyes. He wears a long white trench coat, gloves and boots. He also wears white pants. All of his attire and even his face are stained red with blood. Personality As a consequence of being unable to stop himself from hurting others, including his own son, Geist lost his sanity and is in a constant state of mental anguish with a desire for an end to his life. Story Geist is a member of House Grace, who served as high ranking members of the Crystal Orthodoxy. Years prior to Braev Lee's rebellion against the Earth Crystal, a ship containing treasure and a girl with the Great Plague docked near Eternia. Fearing the plague, the Crystal Orthodoxy sent for an exorcist, Geist Grace, to "dispel" the "evil magic" within her. But it was unsuccessful as Geist, knowing the girl was ill, attempted to convince the Orthodoxy to quarantine her. But Griede Geneolgia overruled Geist's pleas to obtain the idol of Cú Chulainn, causing the Great Plague as a result. When Geist finally returned to his son Revenant after attempting to stop the pandemic, he learned the boy was exposed to the plague while awaiting his return. In a last ditch attempt to save his son upon finding what remained of the boy's soul, Geist sealed it in a suit of armor. Geist was years later approached by Denys Geneolgia and was offered a chance to undo the mistakes he had made. Geist first makes himself known to investigate the attack that grounded the Skyhold, making his way to Florem to administer his form of interrogation to torture Edea for answers. But she is unknowingly saved by Ringabel, who uses the Dark Knight asterisk's abilities to counter Geist's own Exorcist asterisk. Geist decides to spare the group, using them to lead him to Sagitta Village where he attempts to destroy the SP cannon before Altair gives Yew's team a fighting chance by pouring the energy to their fight to negate most of Geist's power. Mortally wounded, Geist is cut down by Edea to protect Lotus and his son from him. Geist dies requesting Edea to give his son his dying message for closure. When Yew and his group use the SP Hourglass to go back in time to stop the kaiser before he could kidnap Agnès, they negate Geist's death as he and Revenant are entrusted to retrieve the compass of space and time. However, the father and son are barred in by Braev Lee and his forces before they are defeated by Yew's group. Upon being defeated, Geist is convinced to move on from the past after Braev, whom he recognized as one of the few Orthodoxy clergymen who supported him during the Great Plague, tells him of the good he did to prevent a higher death toll. Gameplay In battle, Geist wields a bloodied sword and the powers of the Exorcist asterisk. Geist is especially gifted at using his Undo skill, which reverts battle statistics to what they were previously. This means he's capable of literally undoing things that have taken place within the last several turns such as damage taken from enemies and consumed MP. Geist will frequently use Undo HP to either negate the party's healing, or to negate all damage done to him in the previous turn. This makes using large Brave-combos against him inadvisable (unless the sequence would win the battle outright), as it risks Geist simply Undoing these efforts in a single move. In his second battle alongside Revenant, if Revenant is defeated first, Geist will begin to use his version of Eradication called Mercy Killing, which functions the same as Eradication and might lead to a potential party wipe if no one is equipped to null Death. Creation and development Voice Geist is voiced by Takumi Yamazaki in the Japanese version. In the English version, he is voiced by Grant George and speaks with a slight Transylvanian accent. He shares his English voice actor with the Warrior of Light from Dissidia Final Fantasy and its sequel. Other media LINE Geist appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery BS Bloody Geist.png|Render. BS Geist Artwork.png|Geist the Bloody and Revenant Grace artwork. BS Geist Countdown.png|Countdown artwork celebrating Bravely Second's release. BS Geist Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. BS Geist Artwork3.png|Concept artwork. BS Geist Artwork4.png|Concept artwork. BS Geist SS.png|Geist the Bloody encounters the party. Scr BS bestiary Geist.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer